


第二种选择

by withoutleaf



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, The Serum, memory erased
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: 47给自己注射血清之后
Relationships: Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	第二种选择

“请原谅我。”爱德华兹说，“这是……安全检查。”  
“可以理解。”戴安娜说。  
夜幕之下，办公室的落地窗足以充当镜子。戴安娜从倒影里看到自己颈侧流血的伤口：不致命，但汩汩流出的血液已经开始浸透她的领口。如果爱德华兹没有及时收回指令，这将是一个非常完美的刺杀现场。没有四溅的鲜血，没有惊叫或任何其他可疑的声音，而她身后的柜子是尸体的好去处。戴安娜翻出医疗包，一边处理伤口，一边给予评价。  
“像从前一样优秀。”她说。  
“我愿意称之为‘比从前更优秀’。”爱德华兹微笑，甚至绅士地替她将胶条裁作适合固定纱布的长度，“科技总在进步，不是吗？越干净，越崭新，就越忠诚，这一点你最清楚不过。”  
在他身后，刺客漠然地用西装内衬抹去拆信刀上的血迹。  
“他比你想象得更危险。”戴安娜说。与此同时，刺客抬首看向她。这不同于以往带有温度的目光，也并非看向敌人的冰冷无情，而是一种戴安娜未曾见过的，空白的神情。目光短短一触，戴安娜随即移开视线，转向爱德华兹。  
“我很怀疑。无意冒犯，伯恩伍德女士。或许所有人，包括你在内，都没有真正认识他。”  
“愿闻其详。”  
“人性如此脆弱。我没有替他选择，而是他自己选择这样的命运。”  
戴安娜没有接话。  
“感到震惊吗？但我会说他的选择合情合理。”  
“诚然，”戴安娜说，“‘怀有良知是一件危险的事。’”  
刺客没有对这句话，或者任何一句话做出反应，仿佛正在被谈论的不是他本人。  
-  
亚瑟喜欢看着他“行刑”。当亚瑟说“动手”的时候，他享受着这句话中的每一个音节。枪杀、绞杀、毒杀，意外事故，他都欣赏，或者，他在欣赏47。  
47不享受，但也不厌恶。亚瑟给予他一种简单的生活，而他适应良好。但当他看到亚瑟享受其中，当亚瑟感受到什么的时候，47发现他感受不到其中任何一种。  
“这就是你。”亚瑟说，“你是最完美的刺客。”  
“那你呢？”47问。  
“我为你创造舞台，使你免于不必要的杂乱纷扰。”  
47接受这个答案。  
大部分时候，他专注于任务。没有任务的时候，他只是跟随在亚瑟身后，等候他的要求。偶尔地，比如现在，亚瑟另有要事，他被要求在会客室原地待命。  
人们在谈论他。他不认识他们中的任何一个，但他们似乎都认识他。  
“这就是为什么伯恩伍德更希望他被杀死。她知道。”会客室外传来陌生女人的声音。  
“嘿。他们就在隔壁呢。”男人提醒她。  
“不会有事的。这是隔音墙。”她说，“就算他能听见，你怎么知道他不会把这当作赞美？一颗冷酷的，不可打动的心。”  
“爱德华兹称他为‘我的朋友’。”男人说。  
“哈哈哈。如果你想逗我笑，你成功了。爱德华兹不交朋友，亲爱的，那个男人更不可能。就像我说的，他但凡知道一丁点‘朋友’是什么意思，爱德华兹甚至活不到现在。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你不知道吗？”女人压低声音。  
后面的语句很模糊，除非贴近墙面，否则即使是47也不能听清。但他被命令留在原地，所以他一动不动。  
“什么？”男人震惊，“那岂不是？爱德华兹不怀疑吗？”  
“他当然怀疑。但他没有杀死我们这位‘永恒常量’，我猜，他在观察。”  
“我还是认为他们两个都应该被杀死。这样最安全。”  
“我不能更赞同。但是，这样也少了许多乐趣。”  
亚瑟走出内室。在他的示意下，47继续跟随他。走出等候室的瞬间，47转动眼睛，面无表情地看向刚才交谈的两人。他们在他的注视下悚然，但仍维持着最低限度的优雅和体面。  
他们恐惧他，又轻蔑他。他们都视他为异类，因为他差点杀死那个叫“伯恩伍德”的女人，却毫无感觉。  
他为什么要有感觉？47皱眉。  
他执行暗杀，摄入营养，进行必要的休息，而这个问题始终困扰着他。他不喜欢被分心。于是，他决定直接找到那个女人，既然他没有记忆而她有，那么她能给出他需要的答案。  
借着夜色掩护，他绕过摄像头和守卫，潜行离开居所。出人意料地顺利。当47孤身站在空旷的街头，一股异样的感觉升上心头。他不确定自己能不能这么做。亚瑟没有说“可以”，但他也没有说“不可以”。  
这是他第一次有所“感觉”。他无法命名它，但他很抵触它。某个瞬间，他想折返回去，假装无事发生。但他努力说服自己。  
如果得不到解答，就不能专心于任务。他对自己说。一切都是为了任务。  
伯恩伍德的公寓里空无一人。  
47搜索过客厅和书房，但没有找到任何称得上是情报的东西。她很谨慎。47想着，打开卧室的衣柜。其中，礼服、日常装，按照季节依次排开。47拂过这些或细腻或刺手的布料，在衣柜角落里发现异常。他拨开衣裙，让它们暴露在他面前。  
几套男式西装。显然不是伯恩伍德的尺码。47目测，如果穿在他身上倒是颇为合身。这个念头令他迅速抽回手。被拨开的衣物恢复原位，深色的女式套装紧挨着男式西装，似乎在暗示什么。  
不。这不足以成为证据。也许它们属于另一个男人，他们身形相仿。  
47眉头紧锁，呼吸杂乱。他再次察看那些面料精致，剪裁得宜的西装。在某件西裤的口袋里，他摸到一枚坚硬冰冷的圆形金属。它看起来像一枚硬币，却不是任何一种47认得的货币，亦没有标明面值，只有抽象的鸢尾花的标志。他的手指抚过浮雕，凹凸不平的手感很熟悉。  
47把它收为己有。  
-  
疲惫。  
钥匙卡划过卡槽，戴安娜推门而入。手包被扔在一旁，在它发出“咚”的坠落声之前，她注意到一个男人坐在沙发上，面对着她，西装革履，隐藏在黑暗中。戴安娜的手指悬在开关上，顿住，没有开灯。  
“你认识我。过去的我。”47说。  
戴安娜看着他。  
“看来有人心怀疑问。”她说。  
“我选择了你。告诉我为什么。”  
“不。是我选择你。就像你也没有选择爱德华兹。你只是让爱德华兹替你选择。”说到这里，她忽然停住。47一言不发，他知道她还没有说完，而他打算听她说完。  
“令人失望。”戴安娜说。  
47的心脏骤然紧缩。他举起银色舞者，将枪口对准她。戴安娜不为所动。  
“你把我带给爱德华兹。这是你应得的。”他说。  
“我把你还给你自己。而你几乎立刻就放弃了。”戴安娜冷笑，“现在，离开我的公寓。这里不欢迎你。”  
刹那间，47认出他的情绪——这是愤怒，他正在感到愤怒。戴安娜没有从物理上伤害他，但他的胸口阵阵作痛。如果没有在她衣橱里发现那些西装，他想，他才不会这么愤怒。  
47站起来，走近戴安娜，后者没有丝毫畏缩。她看着他，她的眼神不同于那些人，不同于除她之外任何一个人。  
他们对视良久。最终，47越过她，扬长而去。  
室内重归寂静。戴安娜踢掉高跟鞋，倒在沙发上。加剧的疲倦几乎淹没她。她需要睡眠，但在那之前，此时此刻，她需要一些尼古丁。烟盒和烟灰缸都在窗台上。戴安娜静静看着它们，积攒起身的力气。烟灰缸将月光折射到她眼底，令她想起一双冰蓝色的眼睛。  
手机铃声响起。看到屏幕上闪烁的名字，戴安娜迅速理清思绪，按下接通键。  
“所以，他离开了。”听筒里传出爱德华兹的声音。  
“而你知道。”  
“你听起来并不惊讶。”  
“我猜，他没有得到你的允许，但你也没有阻拦他。”  
“完全正确。我一向认为，事后惩罚比事先警告更有效果。”他意味深长地停顿，“你在这方面颇有经验，不是吗？”  
戴安娜的手指攥成拳，指甲划痛湿冷的掌心。她听到自己冷静地说：“你不需要我的建议。”  
“你如此聪明。知道如何不惹麻烦。”爱德华兹轻声说，“伯恩伍德女士，我对你寄予厚望。”


End file.
